


Drug Induced Rut

by The_Lady_Ren



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII The Force Awakens
Genre: F/M, dubcon, noncon, tw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lady_Ren/pseuds/The_Lady_Ren
Summary: Supreme Leader Snoke, seeking to enhance Kylo Ren’s already formidable capabilities, provides Kylo Ren a drug which enhances other capabilities as well.





	Drug Induced Rut

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> This is one of my most popular pieces on Tumblr so I thought i would share it here as well. I received this prompt from an anonymous user. This was fun to write and I am continually amazed by the popularity of it. I hope you enjoy! Drop me a line and let me know what you think!

Kylo Ren’s training room stinks of sweat and incense as he moves through his forms, his ragged lightsaber whizzing and buzzing as it slices through the air. Hux stands back, a sneer on his pale pinched face, waiting for Kylo to realize he’s standing there. Finally Kylo turns, his legs spread wide, pointing the glowing red blade mere inches from Hux’s throat, glowering at the General, his chest heaving with his recent exertion. With a flick of his thumb the plasma blade retracts into the handle and Kylo stands straight, bringing his two feet together and clipping the hilt to his belt.  
“Yes, General?” he asks, irritation dripping from his tone. He picks up a towel, mopping the perspiration from his face and neck. Kylo hates being seen by the General without his mask on. He feels almost vulnerable knowing the red haired man can see his facial expressions. Hux’s sneer broadens, and Kylo can feel the disgust oozing out of him. General Hux has no patience for archaic rituals and weapons, preferring a good blaster and military training.  
“Did you know I was standing there, Ren?” He asks, his arms clasped tightly behind his back, hands wringing together there in his annoyance. The crisp lines of his First Order uniform look out of place here in the dim chamber and Kylo appreciates his discomfort, which is exactly why he made the General wait until he was good and finished.  
“I knew the moment you walked in, General.” Kylo answers, turning his back to the him and toweling off his arms before slinging the towel around his thick shoulders. He holds his strong arms in front of him, inspecting them for new plasma burns. Hux becomes more and more miffed by Kylo’s dismissal of him, finding his whole demeanor disrespectful.  
“The Supreme Leader wishes to see you, Ren,” Hux says, his voice clipped and formal, struggling to control his anger. Kylo’s demeanor changes subtly, becomes more respectful, preparing himself to speak with his Master.  
“Are you heading back there?” he asks Hux, his voice slightly softer, not that Hux would even notice. Mentally he is calculating what the conversation might hold, hopefully more talk of his formal training with the Supreme Leader.  
“No,” Hux spits out, spinning on his heel as he presses the button to open the pneumatic door, “But I suggest you make yourself more…presentable?” With one final curl of his lip, Hux stalks out into the corridor, the door hissing shut behind him. Kylo smirks to himself, pleased that he’s gotten under the General’s skin. He enters the small ‘fresher attached to this room and showers quickly, the hot water invigorating him after his tough workout.  
After drying his skin he dresses, pulling on the pleated tunic and long robes of the Master of the Knights of Ren. Winding the shredded hood around his shoulders he places the metal mask over his face, finding solace within its concealment.  
Kylo makes his way to the audience chamber, deep within the Finalizer’s lower decks, passing Stormtroopers and personnel who cower away from his towering form. He smiles within his mask, sipping the fear he instills in others and senses through the Force. It fortifies him, makes him strong, resilient to the Light. When he reaches the audience chamber he passes a gloved hand over the door, opening it and stepping into the large, echoing room. A flickering blue light fills the center of the room and the cracked and aging visage of Supreme Leader Snoke comes into view. Kylo kneels before the dias, bowing before his Master, awaiting his word and permission to rise.  
“Kylo Ren,” the rasping, aged voice echoes throughout the hall. Kylo raises his masked face to take in the holoprojection of his Master. Snoke raises his hand, bidding him to rise.  
“What is your bidding, my Master?” Kylo’s voice is hushed, reverent. He clears his mind of distraction and focuses solely on the huge image of Snoke before him.  
“I have an…experiment for you. A newly synthesized drug.” Snoke’s expression, as always, remains blank, unyielding. Kylo was never certain of what was beneath that scarred face, could never quite sense it with the Force.  
“Yes, Supreme Leader. Anything I can do to help the First Order achieve greatness.” Ren’s thoughts circle in his head, his devotion to the cause, anything to bring the Republic to its knees.  
“Good,” Snoke responds. “The drug should be ready by tomorrow morning, if the med bay has carried out my orders and there is no delay. I must warn you, you will become even more aggressive, more angry than before. You must channel this anger, USE it to commit yourself more fully to the Dark Side of the Force. If all goes as planned, we can begin trialing it with the other Knights of Ren.”  
Kylo nods solemnly, eager to please his Master. “I look forward to serving you in whatever capacity I can, Supreme Leader,” He kneels again, lowering his head in respect. The projection flickers slightly and Snoke passes his hand over Kylo again.  
“You may be dismissed, Ren. The drug will be delivered to your chamber with your morning meal. Please take the appropriate precautions. The General is aware of the experiment and will have additional Troopers at the ready.” The projection fades as Kylo rises again, making his way towards the exit to return to his own apartments, the recent conversation with his Master churning in his mind.  
Upon entering his apartments he removes the mask again, shaking out his thick, lustrous hair. He slides a panel open, revealing his meditation chamber and places the helmet in the table of ash, a puff rising from the sudden impact of the metal. Lighting a stick of incense he places the hood over his head and takes a seat before the melted and deformed helmet of Darth Vader. Breathing deep, Kylo reaches out with the Force, seeking the comfort of his mentor through deep meditation. He sits like this patiently, quietly for hours, letting the Force flow over him and wash through him. When he is done and comes back to himself, he readies for bed. He is lonely, but the loneliness is such a constant that it has become a comfort. All that matters is the Force, and the way to the Force is through training and meditation, and listening to the guidance of his Supreme Leader.  
After sleeping through the ship’s night cycle, Kylo is woken by the day cycle lights buzzing to life in his bedchamber. Laying in the sparse bed, he inhales slowly, steeling himself for the day and the new challenge before him. He waits for his morning meal and when the soft knock comes, rises, bare chested, from his bed. The door opens with a soft squeak, revealing your trembling form, carrying a large tray of food for the Knight.  
“Where can I place this?” you ask demurely, nervously. It was unusual for kitchen staff such as yourself to deliver food directly to Officers, but the mess hall was short staffed today and you were trying to help pick up the slack. When you saw that the tray was for Kylo Ren you swallowed hard, your hands already shaking. You never expected to see this handsome man open the door. Was this really what he looked like? The man was the right height, had the same broad build. It hadn’t even occurred to you that Kylo Ren might be human under his mask. The rumors that flew around about him in the kitchen…  
“Right there will be fine,” he answers dismissively, gesturing towards the low desk in the corner of the room. You cross the small space, unable to help yourself from looking around the room. It’s sparse, but along one wall has a shelf that is overflowing with ancient looking texts. Your eyes widen at the sight as books and scrolls are something you’ve only heard about in your school’s history lessons, never seen with your own eyes. You hear the snap of fingers, bringing you back to your task and flustered, place the tray on the desk.  
“Leader Snoke said I would be delivered a pill with my meal,” The Knight says, his tone making clear what he thinks of you, or kitchen staff in general. A flicker of irritation crosses your face before you think better of it. But he’s already caught wind of your feelings and he turns, glaring at you, his arm outstretched and you feel a sudden tightening sensation in your throat.  
“Where is the pill, girl?” Kylo asks through gritted teeth. “And be mindful of your thoughts and feelings around your Leadership.” You nod frantically, the breath whistling in and out of your throat as you lift the cover off of the tray. The tightness relaxes and you’re able to take full breaths again, your head clearing and sounds becoming much louder. There, to the right of his carefully prepared meal, is a small white cup with a single, large red pill within. You pick it up and hand it to him, lowering your eyes, staring down at your black booted feet. He takes the cup from you, knocking back the large pill and swallowing hard, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his thick neck.  
“You may leave,” he says, turning away from you and seating himself at his desk to eat his meal. Hurriedly you make your way to the door, eager to get back to the warm confines of the kitchen. He turns towards you once more, giving you a sidelong glance from beneath his thick brows.  
“The tray will be ready for you to collect in about an hour’s time. Be sure you return to take it back, I will not be calling for you. You will be expected to come back and get it.” You nod, tugging at the waistband of your simple kitchen coveralls and leave, happy to be out of there. Hopefully when you return he either won’t be there or you’ll be able to be in and out in a flash.  
Kylo’s eats his meal in silence, waiting for the effects of the pill to take place. He is not entirely sure what he’ll feel, but the anticipation is making him uncharacteristicly anxious. After finishing his breakfast (which unlike Troopers and general staff is actual food, not a paste) and downs the caf that came on his tray, he goes to the ‘fresher to rinse off and get ready for his day. A quick trip to the training room will be a good start. His schedule has been left clear so that the effects of the drug may be studied and not effect his other work.  
As he slinks through back corridors to the training room, he can begin to feel the drug take its effect. A low heat begins rising from his belly, spreading up and out to all four of his limbs, making his head feel heady and crystal clear. A deep and unrelenting anger seethes within him, making his heart race and his muscles contract. He reaches the room just in time and opens the door, collapsing on the soft padded black floor, the breath heaving in and out of him and he struggles to control the hate within.  
Kylo Ren is known for his anger, but this is unlike anything he has ever felt before. All he feels, all he sees is red hot hate, the pulsating energy of the Dark Side of the Force coursing through his veins like the hot lava of Mustafar. Igniting his lightsaber he swiftly begins moving through his forms, channeling the rage, allowing it to hone his muscles and keen his movements with the blade.  
Every sense is heightened. His vision is crystal clear, his hearing more finely tuned than ever. It’s so sharp, he can almost hear the blood moving within him, his organs pulsing with vital energy. And his sense of smell…he can smell Hux, that nervous, prissy aroma that clings to him, even though its been more than twelve hours since he stood here. He can smell the leather from his boots, the grease he uses to slick his golden red hair back. It’s driving him crazy, and he decides instead to return to his apartments to train. He can move through his forms without his lightsaber. Until he realizes the full effects of this drug, it may be better that way.  
As he makes his way to his chamber, a new scent reaches his flaring nostrils. Kylo has tried to put all of the other smells that he is encountering aside, but this one…it’s floral with an underlying musk. Clinging to it are the ordinary smells of soap and the detergent the laundry staff uses to wash uniforms, but that musk…Kylo feels a twitching in his lower belly and a growl rising in his chest. He needs to find the source of this smell.  
Turning down the corridor that leads to his room the smell becomes stronger. Suddenly he is panting, an erection rising within the baggy crotch of his training pants. The feeling is shocking, he is usually able to control these urges. But as the anger coursing through him begins to turn into a burning desire, he finds it more and more difficult to control his physical need.  
He’s practically running back to his room, trying to avoid encountering anyone, when he runs square into you, scattering his breakfast tray all over the hall before his room with a series of clangs and bangs. Kylo growls angrily, upset at the mess, upset at the sudden shock of your body slamming into his. He glares down at you, his eyes glazed and far away and he realizes the source of the smell, the smell that is permeating his brain, fueling a unnecessary desire within his loins, is you.  
“OH!” you exclaim, shocked and suddenly nervous. Kylo’s demeanor is very different somehow than it was before, more intense. There is an unnatural heat coming off of his skin. You scramble to gather up the dishes and the tray. A growl reaches your ears, coming from Kylo as he wraps large, cruel fingers around your soft upper arm and drags you, too scared to even fight, into his bedchamber.  
“That smell…” he husks as he throws you onto his bed. You bounce once from the force and try to scramble away from him. He flings out his hand and stops your movement with the buzzing sensation of the Force. You are frozen, not just from the Force but the seething, searing stare coming from Kylo. Your eyes flick over his body, peppered with gleaming perspiration until they come to the crotch of his pants, tented with his bulging erection. “I can’t concentrate, that smell…it’s you!”  
Kylo stalks towards the bed and your eyes roll wide like a scared animal. His lips twist and pull back, revealing his teeth in an animalistic grin. Your heart hammers in your chest as he lowers himself before you, bringing his long, aquiline nose between your legs and inhaling deeply. You can’t even move, you’re so shocked, leaning back and pinned to Kylo Ren’s bed. He stands again, a red flush rising from his chest to color his throat and face.  
“Take off your clothes.” he says, his voice low and gravelly with his overwhelming need.  
Unintentionally you shake your head, scooting yourself back again, rumpling the fine black sheets. Kylo paces up the side of the bed, pulling the hem of his pants down, his huge cock bobbing into view. The tip is nearly purple and is slicked with clear, glistening pre cum. He growls again and pulls you up by the collar of your coveralls.  
“Do as your Commander tells you, girl and TAKE. OFF. YOUR. CLOTHES.” His white teeth are gritted in his mouth as he steps back, waiting for you to do his bidding.  
Nodding your head slowly, you bring your trembling hands down to the front of your khaki colored coveralls, stained with food from working in the kitchen. You are not moving fast enough for the Commander and he grunts, placing his hands on either side of your coveralls and ripping them open with a start, buttons popping and flying around the bed. He moans at the sight of you, the swell of your breasts beneath the thin fabric of your undershirt, your soft lower belly, right above the hem of your panties. Despite your fear you can feel a growing dampness there and he inhales again, an evil grin spreading across his face.  
“I could smell your pussy in the corridor,” he rumbles, licking his full lips. “I couldn’t control myself when I did…I don’t know what it is about you, I passed others in the hall, but you…” he lowers himself again, lips pressing against the wet patch in-between your legs. Inadvertently you buck your hips against him and a small gasp escapes your lips. “I know you sense it too, girl. I know you want your Commander to take you, make you his own.” His breath rasps in and out of his throat as you nod, unsure of what is happening to you. But he is right, there’s something roiling off of him, attaching you to him in a way that you’ve never felt before. The only thing you want right now is that cock inside of you, filling you up. Kylo reads your thoughts and smiles again. “I know, girl…soon.”  
Entwining his fingers in your hair, he pulls your head forward, pressing his cock up against your gasping lips. You comply, wrapping your mouth around his throbbing organ and he slams it against the back of your throat painfully, cutting off your airway for a brief moment, making you choke. Kylo moans, pumping in and out of your mouth a few more times, pulling your hair hard until the sharp tug makes tears prick at the corners of your eyes. You work your tongue over his shaft, salvia dripping from your mouth with your eager movements until he pulls back.  
“On your knees, girl,” He commands. You flip over quickly and he rips the panties off of your body with a quick, tearing jerk. Your dripping sex is exposed and he kneels behind you, running his tongue over your slick folds, tonguing your clit until you are gasping and writhing on the bed. Standing behind you, you feel his cock pressing up against your entrance. He grasps your hips roughly, pulling you back onto him and entering you painfully.  
A ragged moan fills the bedchamber. Your head is so full of lust you are unsure if it was from you or from Kylo. His cock deep within you, stretching you painfully he begins thrusting. Slowly, languidly at first, closing his eyes tightly and enjoying the sensation of your silken cunt wrapped tightly around his cock. Little by little his pace quickens and you are meeting his every thrust, squirming and keening as you feel the warm ember of your climax begin to build within your core.  
“Beg your Commander, girl,” he snarls. You can feel his cock grow more swollen inside of you as his grip on your hips tightens and his pace becomes brutal.  
“Please, Commander,” you gasp, the words leaving your mouth in a staccato rhythm.  
“Please what, girl?”  
“Please make me cum, Commander. PLEASE.” The climax coils up, ready to unfurl itself as he loses his rhythm, a roar of release tearing out of him as he fills your pulsating cunt with his hot semen. One more thrust and a white light fills the whole of your consciousness. You’re thrusting back against him, grunting like an animal as your orgasm rushes over and through you like a wave. Collapsing, with Kylo’s limp and huge body doing the same, you lay flat on the bed, the blood rushing in your ears as you try to catch your breath.  
Kylo’s body heaves as he too tries to catch his breath. He rolls off of you and stretches out next to you, pulling you close to his huge body. This is an unexpected sign of affection and in your daze you allow yourself to relax against him. When your heartbeat finally slows you stare up at him, shocked and amazed that this has happened.  
Kylo places a slow, possessive kiss on your forehead, his full lips pressing there, leaving a light circle of moisture, marking you in a way. “You’re mine now, girl,” he says softly, his eyes fluttering shut as sleep overtakes his spent body. You nod, shrugging to yourself, you’ll figure this out later, as your curl against him, falling asleep with his semen drying on your slightly parted thighs.


End file.
